


Threesome for our Intrepid Heroes!

by Amand_r



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amand_r/pseuds/Amand_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Tosh ended up having sex with both Jack and Ianto should be complicated, with a long lead in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threesome for our Intrepid Heroes!

**Author's Note:**

> **Timeline:** Pre-season 1

Dear Penthouse,

Time yet again for a story of the sex lives of the world's most formidable secret alien catchers!

The story of how Tosh ended up having sex with both Jack and Ianto should be complicated, with a long lead in. Maybe they opened a canister of sex pollen by accident in the medical bay. Or maybe they'd had a few drinks to unwind and ended up shagging on the scrotty sofa. Maybe they'd been out in the field, and some alien had blasted them with an "oooOOOooo" ray.

But it was really frightfully simple: Ianto jumped her and then they headed up to Jack's office, and there wasn't a canister of sex pollen, a bottle of whiskey, or an alien concupiscence ray in sight.

She was stood at her console, looking at her computer monitors when Ianto approached her with a steaming cup of coffee. She had been working all day and her hair was dishevelled a bit. Plus, somewhere over the course of the evening, her shirt had lost a button in a rather critical location, and while she had been holding it shut when talking to other people, it had been forgotten in her preoccupation with the schematics that she was examining on her complicated array of screens.

"Oh, thank you, Ianto," she mumbled, clicking away at her keyboard.

"You're welcome." He stuffed his hands in his trouser pockets and leant over her shoulder. "What's all this?"

Tosh smiled. "I'm looking at some of the plans for the lower levels. There's a series of tunnels here—" she pointed to one of the blueprints. "That isn't really supposed to have any power, but the wiring keeps diverting there. I've asked the computer about it, but she doesn't have answer." She worried her lip. "I was thinking of going down there."

Ianto raised one hand and placed it on her shoulder. "Really? Isn't that inconvenient?" Tosh wasn't really looking back at him, and so she was mildly surprised to feel his lips on her neck. Oh. That was nice. Tosh spared a thought for the fact that she would have never in a million years thought about Ianto. Oh, that was a lie. She thought about Ianto a lot. She thought about everyone a lot, actually. They probably thought she was thinking about equations or servos or something.

"Well, it is when we thought those corridors were unused, but now it looks like, oh…" One of Ianto's hands slipped about her waist and up to her blouse, fingers curling about the loose front and pulling so that the silk collar cut into the back of her neck.

"Ianto—" but that hand pulled more, and her next button pinged across the room. "Oh," she said faintly. "Oh, that's nice. That's—" Ianto's other hand snaked around her waist to find the side zipper of her skirt.

Ianto bit her earlobe. "You work too hard." Tosh tilted her head back and couldn't agree more.

It was easy to get to the sofa, peeling off clothes. Her shirt and its ripped buttons might have ended up in the Hub Tub. Her shoes disappeared and Ianto's tie and shirt beat a hasty retreat across the floor, so much fabric detritus as she unbuckled his belt and undid his flies. Ianto stepped out of them when they fell to the floor and virtually foxtrotted her to the sofa, sinking her down onto it.

Ianto's mouth was hot and wet, sloppy almost, when he kissed her, licked his way down her jaw. She tried to capture it with hers, but it was too quick. His hands were steady, moving in trails along newly-exposed flesh: the mound of a breast, the rise of a hip, the line of a thigh. His fingers dug into her scalp, at the base of her neck, down her shoulder blades to bow her up and capture a nipple in his teeth. When he laid her out on the sofa and pressed himself against her, the hair on his chest brushed against her, and she had to reach out and grab it, tugging.

Ianto had lost all but his shorts, but she could feel his cock pressing against her when he pushed her knees apart and settled himself in between them. There was a hard plastic crackle of a condom wrapper as he pressed it into her hand. She raised an eyebrow at him and flipped it in her fingers like a coin on the hand.

Tosh heard the coffee mug shatter before she really understood what it was about, and Ianto raised his head from her neck and glanced up. Owen and Suzie were gone for the day, and she hadn't seen Jack earlier, but she hadn't really bothered to check if he was around.

"Jack," she whispered, freezing. She craned her head around to look about, embarrassed at the thought of _Jack_ seeing her so entangled on the sofa. He probably wouldn't ever mention it to her, but she'd see it in his eyes, some wicked glint, every time he looked at her from now on.

Ianto sat up and levered himself off her. "Yes, well, Jack. Probably sitting at his desk, with the mother of all hard-ons." He smiled at her. "You don't suppose…?"

Tosh took a few seconds to connect his train of thought to her own and finally picked it up at the last car. "Oh. _Oh._. Really?"

Ianto shrugged and ran one finger down her stomach, tracing a lazy circle around her navel. His eyes latched onto hers and he smiled again. "It wouldn't be the first time. For me, that is. For you?"

 _That_ train was completely late to the station. And then, "Oh," she said. "You and Jack have—"

Ianto seemed to take this as a cue, standing and handing her his shirt; she slipped into it, letting him button just the one in the center between her breasts. "Occasionally. I like to keep my options open." Here he stepped into his trousers but didn't do more than fasten his flies. "I think options are good, don't you?"

Tosh thought of Suzie's favorite saying, 'In for a penny, in for a pound.' She smiled and cast about for her shoes. Ah, there, under the sofa. When she bent down to fish them out, she could feel Ianto's hands ghosting across her arse.

She didn't remember the walk up to Jack's office, but somewhere along the way Ianto had taken her hand, and when they arrived at the doorway, they almost seemed to be a united front. A united sexy front, she mused.

He was waiting for them, loosened collar, rolled shirtsleeves. Steepled fingers like a priest. He'd probably followed them up with the cameras, that little joystick toggle on his mouse working overtime.

Jack sat back in his chair, the corner of his mouth tucked up when he watched them circle his desk a bit. "Well," he said, "this is an unexpected development to the evening."

She felt the little push that Ianto gave her in the small of her back, his fingers pressing though the smooth fabric. She could smell his cologne wafting up from the collar. "We're working, Jack," Ianto said, his voice low. Oh, that was lovely.

Jack raised an eyebrow, but his eyes only flickered away from hers to Ianto's for a second before they settled back on her. "Oh really?"

Tosh leant across the center of the desk, placing all her weight on her elbows and propping her head on her hands. "Hello, Jack." She could feel Ianto behind her. One of his hands toyed with the bottom edges of her knickers, and she was suddenly quite happy that they were nice ones, lacy and pink and very attractive, if she did say so herself.

Jack smiled. "Toshiko, this isn't usual for you, is it? Harassing the help? That's rather my job, isn't it?"

Toshiko wiggled her arse and brushed up against Ianto. He stilled her hips with one broad palm to her arse before reaching around her and very obviously selecting a red pen from the surface of Jack's desk, waving it in front of her and Jack' faces like a wand. Ianto fucking Potter.

"I—" she began, but stopped when Jack surged forward to cup her face in his hands, his mouth fastening on hers hotly, tongue plunging into her mouth, and her fingers left her face to fasten on the edge of the desk. Behind her, Ianto brushed the hem of the shirt up, slipped one finger in the elastic of her knickers and pulled them down so that they rested halfway down her arse. Jack's lips nipped at her hers, and when he pulled away, he looked behind her to smile at Ianto.

"You should make a record of this," he said off-handedly. "You know, for her permanent file." He said 'permanent' like it was the filthiest sin in the world.

"Gladly, sir." Tosh heard the click as the pen was uncapped and as Jack pushed away from her, standing, she closed her eyes and pressed her cheek into the coolness of the desk and its mountain of papers.

"Toshiko," Ianto said as he wrote on the swell of her arse, "Is indulging in…unusually sexy…behaviour." The pen stopped, and her knickers slid further down, until they stopped down at her knees. She felt the whisper of them as they were urged past her knees and to her ankles. Ianto held her steady, and she couldn't step out of them, so there they lingered, tangled in her shoes. "Administrative action must be taken."

Jack looked down at her, his eyes riveted to hers as he smiled. "Administrative?" he asked, amused. "Like filing?"

Ianto drew a little heart at the base of her spine. "I was thinking something along those lines. Dictation, perhaps."

Tosh looked behind her, but Ianto turned her head about with his free hand. Her hands clenched around the desk again when he used his other hand to slip the non-stylus end of the pen in between her legs and poke her cunt experimentally. She rolled her hips against it.

Jack removed his hands from his pockets, and she could see from the way that his trousers fell that he was interested in the proceedings. Tosh smiled into the wood before rolling her eyes up to his face again.

"I like to think I'm a fair man, Tosh. What do you think I should do?" That smile was wide and lascivious. God, she loved when it was turned on her.

Taking Jack's clothes off was rather easy—she suggested that he take his clothes off, and they almost fell off on their own. Tosh leant on the desk and watched, feeling Ianto still working on her arse with the pen, the cursive of his hand looping and ticklish.

"'Toshiko…is…naughty," he spelled out, and then slapped her arse lightly before bending down to lick the words. There was a shuffle behind her and a light breeze of movement, and when she looked back, the pen had switched hands.

"Toshiko's…arse is…begging…for me," Jack whispered as he wrote, "and I…" the pen paused. "I am going to _fuck_ " –hard emphasis, pressing with the pen just inside the curve of one cheek before resuming on the other side—"it…hrm, raw? No, not sexy. Ianto?"

Ianto sat on the edge of the desk next to her, and she realised that he was naked now, his cock jutting in the air most pleasingly as he contemplated. "Soundly?"

Jack snorted. "Yes. Soundly."

Tosh waited for the pen to write the rest of the words, but it never did. Instead, one hand parted her arse, and she felt fingers rub at her clit. She rolled her hips again. Ianto reached over her and dug about in his shirt pocket, using the motion to pinch her nipple though the fabric before emerging with the condoms she'd tucked in there. Jack's fingers left her clit and slid back, along her cunt, then up, to her hole and then the cleft of her arse and her back, until he reached her waist, both hands moving around to the front so that he could pull her upright. Ianto undid the button of the shirt so that Jack could pull it away.

And then it was all skin, that was what she remembered the most fondly, Jack's hot smooth chest against her back and Ianto's cooler one, damp with sweat when he worked in her while she straddled him on the desk (all Jack's poor papers!). One of her shoes was still on, and Jack grabbed it from behind and dug his fingers into the arch, tickling the flesh there as he worked two fingers in to her hole, whispering, whispering things that she didn't even understand, things about geometry and time and angles and wasn't this _fucking gorgeous_.

Tosh had never been shy once in the bedroom. It had always been the getting there that bothered her: who to ask, how to ask, how could you tell what they were into, were they into you, was it going to get weird the next day? But after all of that, when the clothes started to vaporise and someone pulled out a harness or a condom or a bottle of chocolate sauce, well, she was an educated girl; she could do maths. Angles and probabilities were second nature.

That said, she was genuinely curious about what was to happen, and so, while most of her brain was broken as her fingers dug in the fur of Ianto's chest and her other hand reached back for Jack's neck, a small part of her listened to Jack, who was giving the world's sexiest tutorial ever.

"God, okay," Jack whispered, "Your body wants this, it does, really. You're so wet for him, and oh." There was a tongue on the back of her neck. "Now, I'm going to, relax, baby, I'm going to…oh! Okay," he said as he slipped into her and she could feel her body seem to stretch. Somewhere inside her, Ianto and Jack were hard next to each other, and if she moved, they would be fucking each other and her as well. She knew how thin tissue was.

Jack reached around and dipped a hand down to massage her clit, his other one feather light on her waist. Below them, Ianto's eyes were lidded and he writhed a little, taking Tosh and Jack forward with him. Anxious little tease. Tosh rocked, and Jack groaned.

"Oh, yeah, you move, and we'll be right there with you, baby." Lips on her neck, Ianto's long fingers on her nipples, pulling. She plunged her fingers into his mouth and he sucked, eyes opening wide to find Jack's.

"And you," Jack said louder, more playful, less husky. "Accommodate the lady," he told Ianto with a swat to the legs that he was straddling along with Tosh. Ianto widened his legs and made their knees skid apart; they fell downwards, not a lot, she was already on him almost completely, but he sank further in her and Jack laughed into her hair. "Not what I meant, but –rock, Tosh, it's okay. Ianto's a pussycat." To illustrate this, Ianto sucked one of her fingers in and she could feel the vibration of his humming on his tongue.

It didn't take long for any of them. It was too good to last anyway, tightness and sweat and this incredible _smell_ that Jack had, and Ianto's eyelashes –she remembered that vividly for some reason—and Jesus, they passed back and forth on her clit like fucking synchronised swimmers. Tosh spent approximately six tenths of a second wondering if they had done this before. Suzie? No. Suzie didn't share.

Well, Tosh was quite good at sharing.

Ianto came first, and then it was like a daisy chain in reverse, his hips pumping and Tosh went with him, riding herself to completion and tightening around Jack in encouragement, and they listened to his grunts and curses as he came, out of breath, her thighs shaking, her forehead pressed to Ianto's neck.

Thirty minutes later, slightly damp and haphazardly cleaned, they lay on the floor of Jack's office on a blanket he'd produced from nowhere (a hole in the ground?) Ianto passed her a water bottle, already opened for her, and watched as she drank. Jack grinned, sank himself onto the floor on the other side of her, and rested his head on her breasts, occasionally leaning forward to lick the nipple right in front of him. Ianto traced circles around her navel again, as if they had gone right back where they started. Tosh sighed.

"Why were you here anyway?" Jack asked. "Not that I don't love your devotion to duty or anything…" Here, his fingers skipped around the valley of her breasts and past Ianto's hand and down to tug on her pubic hair, twisting it in between his fingers before delving into her again, his fingers sliding back out to run over her clit.

Tosh shivered. "I don't know. Some wonky readings. In the basement."

Ianto yawned exaggeratedly. "Boring," he said.

Jack nuzzled her neck. "Yeah, boring."

Tosh handed Ianto her bottle and reached out with her chilled damp fingers to grasp Jack's cock, slightly hard again. "Yeah, boring."

Jack smiled. "This is better, right?" he asked, but she couldn't answer because he had already claimed her mouth and she squeezed his cock, her other hand reaching for Ianto's hand, guiding it to her breasts.

It was better. Much better.

FIN

Was that hot or what?

[O.H. _name withheld by request_ ]

_Thanks again, O! We at Penthouse always love your letters, and this was loads hotter than your last story, 'I Fucked A Dinosaur!' Keep up the good work, catching the scum of the universe! And of course, keep sending in your steamy tales of after hours shagging! –The Penthouse Editors_

END (FOR REALS)


End file.
